


He drinks (piss)

by gotenks (humanyubel)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (Goten), (Trunks), ? Maybe?, ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, But Trunks makes him really gay, Dysfunctional Family, GT never happened, Gay Male Character, Gen, Goten is a man of strange kinks, Headcanon, Introspection, Listen Goten has a piss kink and I hate myself, M/M, Or the fic where Trunks is a trans guy and Goten is frustrated cause he's never liked guys, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Trans Male Character, Watersports, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/gotenks
Summary: I listened to this song while writing this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mk6lDkTO0Nw





	1. Chapter 1

 

Goten was many things. An inseparable best friend, a darling son who misbehaved, a silly kid brother, the prankster uncle, a flirt.

 

At the current moment he was fulfilling his demanding role of best bud for life. A dark blue long sleeved shirt in this heat seemed ridiculous. His Pyjama bottoms hung loose on his hips. They were the most atrocious pumpkin orange and also, unfortunately hand me downs. They were the only clean pair he owned and Trunks’ hips were slim while his were wider, a combination of his Mother and Father’s genes. 

 

He couldn't strip down to his briefs (he mentally took a moment to laugh), his Mother had given him the talk years ago and with it came new sets of rules and what was socially acceptable was outlined in graphic detail.

 

_ “Ya save that sort of thing for marriage, ya hear me?” _

 

_ “But Mom why do I have to do that if it's near Trunks?” _

 

_ His Mother’s face had turned scarlet. _

 

_ “Now I don’ get the whole “bond between men thing but once ya reach a certain age it's wrong! You're supposed to save yer body for marriage in every way. It doesn't matter who you marry a man, a woman, an alien, or anything else but you need to respect them.” _

 

_ Of course she had only had sex two times and married the first guy that had held her hand but that wasn't something to be brought up while she was on the same planet. Scratch that, the same universe. _

 

_ And of course appropriate behavior and saving yourself for marriage segued into a lecture on how masturbation was wrong because you should be a complete virgin for your spouse. It's supposed to be a gift and this and that. Goten zoned out, cheeks red. _

 

_ “But what does this have to do with taking showers with Trunks and sleeping in the same bed.” _

 

_ “Don’ ya remember when the both of ya promised to marry each other as kids?” _

 

_ Goten’s cheeks felt like a forest fire and Smokey was nowhere in sight.  _

 

_ That had been the end of that. _

 

And look at him now, a serial masturbater. Nothing could stop him not even the sound of his Mother’s hand on his bedroom door knob. 

 

_ Why couldn't he get Bulma for a parent? Not that he didn't love his Mother but later on he had found out Trunks’ own talk had went the exact opposite.  _

 

_ Sex is for fun! If you're safe and you're consenting then what did it matter if you had sex out of wedlock? Hell she hadn't even loved Vegeta when she'd taken him on a ride to the Milky Way. _

 

_ But then again he didn't need to know the exact day and position that conceived him. _

 

Unfortunately thanks to Trunks’ different upbringing and the concepts of his talk he didn't buy much into the whole “appropriate behavior” thing. 

 

He wore a pair of old boxers, some cartoon character that was a friendly talking ghost kid and one of his Father’s tank tops. A deep red he'd only seen in that shirt. The shoulders were too big but the length was too short. Even with his boxers pulled up Goten could see the smooth expanse of his childhood best friend’s abdomen.

 

His abs were to die for if Goten were completely honest, though it wasn't as if he was staring, hard.

 

He still trained at the insistence of his Father whereas Goten preferred to chase after women and play video games with Trunks in his free time.

 

Trunks won the round of the racing game they'd been in the middle of, Goten far too distracted to mind.

 

“Hit me with that Capsule Dew!” Goten passed him the bottle of purple soda. Only his friend could pack down two 2 liters in three hours. That stuff was designed to have four times the sugar but zero calories.

 

Trunks let out a long belch and Goten couldn't help his giggle. 

 

But unfortunately a saiyan even if only a half saiyan after consuming that much sugar in so short a time will need something more substantial. Something that isn't a short time fat.

 

Trunks’ stomach growled within ten minutes of Goten’s observation.

 

“Wanna order two extra large meat lover's pizzas?”

 

“Trunks,” Goten looked at the watch Yamcha had gotten him for Christmas “it's 1:30 in the morning who’s open this late?”

 

Trunks smirked always two steps ahead of him even when he wasn't.

 

“The ‘bots.” Goten supposed that would work but what would Vegeta say if he saw them in the kitchen on his strolls he always took at ungodly hours of the night. 

 

Trunks called it anxiety and a warrior’s guard. 

 

But Goten was completely and irrefutably convinced that Vegeta just liked fucking around with people and scaring them deader than  _ his  _ Dad. 

 

Trunks collected the two empty two liters and tucked them under an arm. His Grandmother was pretty strict with how clean her house was to be. She'd even managed to scare Vegeta into submission. Of course Trunks told him that they were best friends. Scary lady.

 

They snuck around to the private Briefs family kitchen and Trunks activated the ‘bots with nimble fingers and a finesse Goten was sure he would still possess if he were to do it blindfolded. 

 

Two pans of brownies lay on the kitchen counter, a note addressed to them and one to Vegeta. Goten gratefully took the pan meant for him into his arms as if it were his child he hadn't seen in years after being dead and he only had one day on Earth to see them.

 

Maybe more tenderly than that.

 

Trunks smiled fondly at him and reached over and up to ruffle through his friend's dark spikes. Goten whined in response.

 

At least he was taller than Trunks. But Trunks had more hair after HRT began and he was year older. 

 

You win some and you lose some when dealing with a Briefs. Doubly so for a Vegeta-Briefs. He still shuddered in remembrance of a very traumatic ordeal involving Bra. 

 

Trunks hummed along to a song that had come on the radio at work two days prior. Something upbeat and techno. Trunks seemed to be in an oddly great mood all evening.

 

Goten was rarely one to spoil a good mood but he felt compelled to ask.

 

“Hey Trunks did you finally get laid or somethin’?” Goten casually leaned against the counter. Hair in his face. 

 

Trunks for once just laughed as opposed to getting flustered and angry like his Father in a 500 mile radius to Hooters.

 

“Not all of us have sex on the brain 24/7.” Goten couldn't see why. 

 

It was an act of rebellion, the forbidden fruit. But maybe it was like those A students who were allowed to stay up late and had no want or need to rebel because their parents listened to them and they wholeheartedly respected their parents for it. 

 

Apparently he was Gohan in his youth times 100. He couldn't see how he was anything like his goody two shoes of an older brother. Not that he hated his brother! He really loved Gohan he was his big brother and like a Father.

 

He’d rather be compared to Gohan than Goku. But preferably he'd rather he be compared to no one. He was his own person now! Come on he wasn't exactly that innocent seven year old that followed blindly.

 

His eyes wandered over Trunks’ strong form. And Trunks wasn't that “annoying” know it all of an eight year old.

 

It wasn't them versus the world anymore. 

 

Goten missed it and wished the barrier would dissolve again. He felt so distant from the boy he would've followed anywhere.

 

Trunks was the most eligible bachelor on this side of the known universes. People of all ages adored him and would gladly hang on his arm. It wasn't like Trunks was undesirable. 

 

Far from it actually. Short lavender- well it used to be lavender before last Halloween when Bra spray dyed it for his Goku costume- hair. His genetics unfortunately determined that he'd never be tall but he was still at least a head taller than Vegeta. High cheekbones like his Father and Grandmother. A nice narrow waist and stunning blue eyes.

 

Trunks actually looked good in glasses unlike his brother who just looked like a nerd. 

 

Trunks could probably be that sexy guy librarian in pornos who made you blow him under the table as he helped people sign out books not even looking at you once as he-

 

Ew, libraries were ruined for him. 

 

He'd rather not think about his best friend’s body while making a meat lover’s pizza or two.

 

It wasn't as if he were interested in him. His best friend was just attractive.

 

Too damn attractive to be real. 

 

Trunks snapped him out of his thoughts with a shake of his shoulder.

 

“Let's eat, ‘Kay?”

 

“...’Kay.” Goten munched on his pizza, unable to muster an appetite for once. Trunks went to town as if this was their final time eating together ever.

 

“Trunks chill take your time.”

 

“I'm good just really hungry? I could go for some ice cream, how about you? Yeah let's do that.”

 

Goten shook his head as Trunks plugged the blender in and reached for the highest Alcohol concentration per volume liquor and raspberry ice cream.

 

“You’re not seriously…”

 

And it looked like he was.

 

“Trunks are you okay?” Trunks laughed nervously, a finger moving down to snap his boxers.

 

“Yeah just that time of the month for me I guess. Saiyan hormones really hit me hard.” 

 

At least he never bled. Starting HRT early helped him in that regard but Saiyan hormones ensured he'd be a nervous wreck all over the place.

 

He often complained about it while they were teens. But he was at least able to work and have fun. It only lasted for three days thankfully. 

 

“I just can't seem to get full? I'm constantly hungry for three days and I get headaches.”

 

“Nah, I get it.” He didn't get it at all. It was a lie because he was a lying liar who lies.

 

Just like his Daddy.

 

“It's manageable at least. Papa gets like me too once a month. Guess it's a royalty thing?” He laughed bitterly as if he couldn't comprehend it either.

 

“Mama says us with Saiyan genes have another hormone. Our Telomere lengths are longer too, though Mama isn't sure if it's the same as with humans. Estrogen is proposed to protect Telomeres from ROS. The hormone we have- the extra one- is similar to estrogen but not. It's something with similar attributes though. So even with all that extra Testosterone I'm getting I won't get gray hair before you.” 

 

It was always strange talking about stuff like this with Trunks. Gohan had warned him once when he was younger and didn’t understand certain things. Like why Trunks looked different than him. He told him to watch what he said around Trunks. Goten could even remember the times he’d caught Gohan and his Mother staying up late pouring over books and scratching their heads because the information just wasn’t enough. They were all medical textbooks and seemed terrifyingly out of date. 

 

_ “I jus’ don’ get it! None of this really seems to apply to Trunks? It makes it seem like it’s some kinda mental illness? Or that it’s wrong.” Chichi had ran a hand through her hair, down for once. Her purple pyjamas were conservative even in the sticky mountain weather. _

 

_ “I know Mother. But you insisted on knowing. You want to be a good Mother.” Gohan rested a warm palm on Chichi’s shoulder, it moved with her frustrated exhale. _

 

_ “I’ve heard all kinds of bad things but I don’ want to believe them if they ain’t true!”  _

 

_ Appropriate behavior talk but for a very different thing.  _

 

Unlike his parents though, Trunks had no reservations about detailing everything his junk did if Goten was curious or if he just needed to vent about hormones in general. There never seemed to be any walls Trinks wanted between them.

 

_ “We tell eachother everything. We've fused and shared a mindspace in a new body. Technically speaking we’re Dads. I know you don't like talking about your dick cause yours smells cause you were never circumcised-” _

 

_ “Hey!” _

 

_ “But it's fine! I'm here for you in case you ever do! Mama says it's hard to come to terms with our bodies. So I don't want you being uncomfortable!” The unspoken ‘too’ knocked the wind out of him. _

 

_ Trunks truly was the greatest guy he knew. _

 

“Hey how come you never, I don't know, just gather the Dragon Balls and transition that way?”

 

Trunks seemed momentarily surprised by the sudden inquiry. Then his expressions settled onto weary. Words a practiced explanation.

 

“There's never been a good time. Sure it'd be great to not go through the hassle of it all, but it's not realistic at the moment. There could be big trouble that we'd need to save our wishes for.”

 

Goten could understand that. They'd used the Dragon Balls for all kinds of stupid shit though. The original wish was supposed to be on a boyfriend / a hot girl’s  _ used  _ panties. Oolong sure was weird and Bulma was lazy back then.

 

Maybe it was guilt. Hearing about an alternate future timeline counterpart that lost everyone save his Mother but was unable to wish them back or use senzu beans must've gotten to him.

 

He wondered if Future Trunks ever got lonely like Trunks did when he wasn't around. Or maybe he didn't have to because he never got to know about him. Maybe you couldn't miss something if you didn't know it could be there? 

 

He'd been told that that Trunks had Gohan, but Gohan was a big brother. Not a best friend. Unless you were Videl and also madly in love with him.

 

Not that he ever contemplated Future Trunks’ potential completely hypothetical feelings for his timelines Gohan. His alternative future brother who never even got to know him. 

 

God that was super fucking depressing. 

 

“I'd rather you just make a wish instead of joking about your micropenis any chance you can get. We get it you're tiny and proud, like your Father.”

 

Trunks’ face flushed an intriguing scarlet. 

 

“We are n-not talking about Papa’s … size while I eat. Ever!”

 

Goten bent over like a broken jack in the box, tears streaking down his face with his laughter.

 

“You're… you're gonna kill m-me!” Trunks huffed not impressed by Goten’s snorting in the slightest. 

 

It took a few moments for Goten to compose himself, but once he did he could see Trunks’ stubborn frown.

 

“Lighten up.” Trunks casually went super as he chugged his extravagant drink meant for a king. The king of Toiletland.

 

“Show off.” Goten mumbled, finishing off the last of his pizza. Trunks offered him a smile to show there were no hard feelings. For that Goten was grateful. 

 

“This summer lets go gather the Dragon Balls. You don't have to wish for anything! Really it can just be us together reenacting our parents’ first adventure.” 

 

Trunks’ sapphire eyes simply lit up. A small, childish smile forming on his face.

 

“You mean that? You can really go that long without being a dog and chasing women like you're Roshi jr?”

 

Goten elbowed him harshly in the ribs, a wheezing chuckle slipped out.

 

“Dude that's so low!” It was a devastatingly accurate observation.

 

“That's what you get for talking about Papa's Saiyan pride.” 

 

“S-saiyan pride? What is this bad porn written by a teen who has no life? I always referred to it as ‘Vegeta jr. The Saiyan Race Strikes Back’ in my head.”

 

“There are so many things wrong with you just said. Best friend? Never heard of him.” 

 

And then they were horsing around just like when they were kids and there was an impossible threat approaching that only the bonding of souls stood a chance against.

 

An elbow here, a little of hair pulling on Goten’s part. Some kidney punches courtesy of Trunks Vegeta Briefs aka the ruler of all things evil and unholy and just not  _ fair _ . 

 

Horsing around quickly devolved into tickle fights against the new state of the art stove Mrs. Briefs had gotten for her 29th birthday. Bulma has told him that she’d been 29 since  _ Tights  _ was 5. 

 

Of course Vegeta had to come in at the exact moment Trunks had him pinned to the floor after a struggle, shaking with laughter and blinded by tears. 

 

He took one look at the pair and turned around without so much as uttering a word. 

 

“Ugh, I don't even wanna know what was going through Papa’s mind.” Trunks rolled off of him to lay on the kitchen floor with Goten. Waiting for him to catch his breath so he could get a response from him.

 

“ _ Oh Trunks Kyun be gentle. Chu~” _

 

Trunks rolled over onto his side, back to Goten, face in his hands. 

 

“That's so embarrassing!” 

 

“Not the weirdest position he’s seen us in. Like that one you were really just looking for-”

 

“No more, that stays between the three of us and our memories of it.” 

 

“I get it, I get it!” Goten knocked his shoulder into Trunk’s back playfully. “Let’s get back to our game, I really don’t wanna watch you drink that nasty...drink?”

 

They pair raced each other upstairs, unable to deny the call of an evening well spent together. Even Trunks’ concoction and Vegeta’s earlier guest appearance did little to dampen the mood.

 

They were soon the last thing on either boy’s mind.

 

It became their world again, only existing within their senses and within each other. Goten was sure that if he reached over and felt for Trunks’ pulse, he’d feel the same beat as his own. Their fusion still echoed with them. Even now.

 

Goten wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he was aware of a frustrated whine of his name.

 

“Dude, Goten! You don’t happen to know Instant Transmission do you?” Goten blinked his eyes open, not having to search around the room with sleepy eyes. Trunks was right where he knew he’d be. 

 

But wasn’t he always? Everything felt hazy, blurry around the edges like tv static late at night. Goten yawned trying to gather his bearings.

 

“Uh,” he said dumbly. Trunks took that as answer enough, squirming more. 

 

“Shit I won’t make it.”

 

Goten’s mouth ran dry, eyes wide. He let his tongue slip out to wet his lips, but it felt like sandpaper against cracking fossil. 

 

“Then don’t.” it took a moment for him to realize the words left hanging in the air had came from his mouth. Trunks crossed his legs even more stubbornly.

 

“I don’t have any bottles in my room, I cleaned everything up!” 

 

Of course he couldn’t just pee on the floor even by accident or even just a dribble, his grandmother would know and she’d be disappointed. Mad Trunks could take like a champ, but someone being disappointed in him? You might as well just beat him over the head until he died or roast him alive.

 

Neither would hurt him as badly.

 

Goten rose to his elbows, Trunks’ body was illuminated by the light of the Game Over screen. If he were to admit to anything, it would be that he was more nervous than he’d ever been in his life.

Goten wasn’t gay, or at least he’d never thought he was before. He liked women. Or at least he thought he did? He’d been raised to find a wife and have kids. Preferably a rich girl. He didn’t want to marry a girl though, had told his Mother as much. So he dated. He dated any girl he could find that was attractive enough and would go out with him.

 

An act of rebellion while still obeying what his Mother had always wanted for him.

 

“You could always just piss in my mouth.” Goten remembered how it was always Trunks being the bolder of them pair, when they were kids. It appeared that had changed over the years unfortunately. 

 

“W-what? Dude no way your breath already smells bad enough as is.” Trunks was struggling not to laugh. That only seemed to aggravate his bladder. 

 

“Just do it.”

 

Trunks fumbled to comply, never one to not hear Goten out when he spoke like that. He did a mean Chichi impression when she was mad and Chichi used the same tone as his parents.

 

Trunks shimmied out of his boxers and in this lighting, Goten couldn’t have even seen Trunks’ pubes if he smacked him in the eye with them.

 

Not that they’d be hard and spiky like their head hair when they went super saiyan 

  
  


“You're serious? Yeah- yeah okay, Goten.” Trunks straddled his chest, bare thighs trembling. Goten could feel the hard worked for muscles underneath and shivered.

 

Trunks was too strong and too attractive for anyone's good.

 

Trunks let out a final noise, stubbornness helping him resist it for a minute, waiting for it to be some weird elaborate piss joke that he'd have to talk to him about seriously like the young adults they both were.

 

And then it came like a harsh thunderstorm to a land that had lacked rain for many years.

 

It was like when they were little kids and Trunks let the dams burst on Broly.

 

He hadn't thought about it in years but he knew if he had that he'd connect a few dots that formed late at night with his hand, a couple of tissues and lotions under his covers. 

 

Thinking back that moment was probably a defining moment that would shape his terrible wet dreams during puberty.

 

Fucking thanks Trunks. Thank you Trunks and the guy that looked like 20 people on Yamcha’s baseball team all decided to become one person.

 

Trunks let out a long sigh as Goten felt the first streams. Just like that other time but Goten was hard.

 

Harder than Trunks’ muscles.

 

It was warm, like he was on fire. Like his soul was burning his body to ash.

 

“Goten! Goten! Goten!” Goten wasn't sure he'd ever been that hard in his life, but how could he not be? The most attractive guy he knew was calling his name out like he was trying to get his attention. As if he wasn't already the focus of Goten’s entire existence at that moment.

 

He bolted straight up out of the cot Trunks had set up for him earlier. His entire body throbbed to his pulse. His shirt clung to him uncomfortably, glued to him with man’s most hated natural adhesive.

 

“You okay man? You were making a lot of noise and thrashing.” Goten looked at Trunks. The real Trunks who was very much dressed, well more dressed than before.

 

“Yeah I'm fine, I just?”

 

“Nightmare? You can sleep with me.” Goten’s tongue felt like lead as he took notice of the faint, nearly undetectable shaking of his best friend.

 

He just nodded.

 

Got up and laid next to Trunks, curled up on his side, back to the older man.

 

The blanket Trunks threw over them wouldn't last the night. 

 

“There's no need to be scared if I'm here. We’ll. We’ll face it together.” Goten heard Trunks’ gentle puffs of air, felt his arm slap over his shoulder. Trunks always did know how to take up most of the bed. 

 

He tried to close his eyes, count his breaths. It seemed like nothing would work.

 

So he thought of fusion and what it felt like to be not Goten - not Trunks, but  _ Gotenks.  _ How their laughter sounded together.

 

What it would be like to just reach Gotenks’ hand into his pants and do nothing but feel for their thirty minutes of allotted time. Wouldn’t it be great just to die like that? Maybe that was why the French called it the Little Death? Gotenks would be reborn the next time they fused, just like he always was. A melding of their consciousnesses, would Trunks want to do that too?

 

He couldn’t ever imagine doing something Trunks was wholeheartedly against, that’d be wrong. Isn’t fusion supposed to be hope? Then why couldn’t it be love too? 

 

Maybe he was a narcissist deep down, maybe it was him instead of Trunks all along. Gotenks could get a mirror and watch and it’d just be like falling in love with yourself, but it was Goten and Trunks on the inside. Without them Gotenks wouldn’t exist?

 

Maybe fusion was just a deeper form of “making love” as the older people in the Z Fighters called it? Maybe it really was and they just had to fight while they were like that.

 

He yanked his pillow from underneath his head, causing Trunks to shift a little, letting out a noise of protest. Goten didn’t pay his friend’s reaction any mind. He tried not to think of anything, pillow over his head, curled up.

 

Everything really was changing, they were both adults but Trunks had a life without him. What did Goten really have? A room in his childhood home, his Mother waiting for the day he’d leave with baited breath? A few girls’ phone numbers? He never even went past a highschool education, didn’t have the grades Gohan did. 

 

Maybe he was just having all these weird thoughts about Trunks because of some weird midlife crisis? 

 

Or maybe he just wanted to marry Trunks and the two of them could go at it like rabbits like Vegeta and Bulma did? They could have a dog they raised together like Buu and Mr. Satan. Goten could even be Trunks’ personal assistant and say in a low sultry voice  _ “sir would you like it if I helped you destress? Our stocks may go down if you’re constantly destressed?” _

 

Maybe they could have a two week honeymoon where all they did was eat, take walks on a long winding road while holding hands, and have wild passionate sex at the end of each night?

 

**_Not helping._ **

 

Maybe if Trunks had been given the same “Appropriate Behavior” talk he’d been given he wouldn’t be in this mess?

 

He’d never been good with hypotheticals, they were just really detailed excuses and didn’t help him in anyway. 

 

Goten surely must’ve been fucked since day one when Trunks was one and he was just born. 

 

Goten was many things. An inseparable best friend, a darling son who misbehaved, a silly kid brother, the prankster uncle, a flirt. The biggest pervert in the known universe.

 

At the current moment he was failing to fulfill his demanding role of best bud for life. 


	2. BONUS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Trunks emerged from his bedroom, Goten clinging to the bottom of his tank top as if that were the only thing keeping him standing. They both stumbled into the kitchen in a daze. It was way too early to be awake but the smell of sugar maple and bacon drew them out of their slumber. 

 

Bulma sat slumped over at the table, face turned to the side, blue hair a mess. An arm extended to the table to grip the handle of her blue “MILF” mug. Goten could faintly see the dark circles around her eyes, obscured by the puff of smoke her cigarette produced. 

 

Bra sat at the table in her black pajamas with a giant heart plastered in the middle of her chest. The crop of her tanktop showed off  _ her  _ abs and Goten was briefly disillusioned. Bra didn’t even like to train. Goten really needed to be more on the ball about training…

 

Trunks led him to his specially reserved seat at the table, went to the fridge and requested orange juice.

 

“Recognized, Trunks Briefs. Say when.” The automated voice intoned. Trunks nodded lazily, lifting a palm to stifle his yawn. The orange juice easily over flowed and spilled to the kitchen floor. Trunks’ toes flexed against the cold sensation but he didn’t seem to notice it conciously. 

 

Trunks was useless first thing in the morning as always.

 

A few ‘bots came out to clean up the spilled juice. After a minute of this Mrs. B spoke.

 

“Override 01. Trunks has enough juice now, dear.” The robot hastily turned itself off.

 

Mrs. B looked her best as always, blonde hair curled fashionably, her makeup perfect. She wore a flowing off the shoulder white dress with a pink apron over it. 

 

Her heels clacked as she took a moment to leave the food and greet her grandson.

 

“Good morning, handsome. Are you ready for today? We’re going out to the garden and I’ll need help, you’ll help me right?” Trunks nodded, orange juice in hand.

 

“Of course.” Mrs. Briefs seemed satisfied with his answer thankfully.

 

She drew her grandson into a hug and kissed the side of his face free of drool, leaving a hot pink kiss mark.

 

“I assume you’ll be helping as well, right Goten?” Goten felt nearly everyone in the room’s eyes on him, even Mrs. B’s (how though, he didn’t know, seeing as her eyes were closed). 

 

“O-of course.” Vegeta stalked into the room, hair slick from a post early morning training shower.

 

“Good morning, Vegeta!” Paunchy smiled at her son in law. Vegeta’s face flushed a dusty pink. 

 

“G-good morning.” he quickly took his seat next to Bra, eager for the meal.

 

Trunks returned to the Goten’s side, orange juice free. He tried to climb into Goten’s lap but tipped over.

 

“Goten- w..what are you doin’ in my seat.” Trunk said from his position on the floor. 

 

He stared up at the rotating ceiling fan as if he couldn’t comprehend the situation he was in.

 

“This is my seat, you’re one seat off.” Goten lent Trunks a hand given how Trunks looked perfectly content to remain on the floor. 

 

“Haha, since when?” Trunks rested his forehead against the table like his Mother. Bra leaned back in her chair to make kissy faces at Goten.

 

“All four feet on the floor~” Mrs. B called out, not even looking behind her. God that woman was freaky.

 

It only took a few minutes more for the extravagant breakfast to be laid out before them. All the Saiyans reached out at the same time but were halted by a clatter from Bulma. They all stared as she powered up her latest gun invention.

 

“I’ve been up seventy two hours straight working on this, I am not afraid to use it. While it won’t kill you guys, it’ll leave you hurting for a week. Vegeta I know you and Bra ate Trunks’ brownies, so you can wait more than three damn seconds!” The room fell silent save for Mrs. Briefs humming as she cleaned alongside the ‘bots.

 

Trunks interrupted the silence with an indignant cry of “You ate my fucking brownies?”

 

Bra answered with a fitting smirk for a Vegeta Briefs.

 

Yeah it’d be nice to get away with Trunks for awhile, maybe they wouldn’t have to wait until the summer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.amazon.com/MILF-Mug-Cup-11-ounces/dp/B00BHA810I  
> https://www.etsy.com/market/milf_coffee_mug

**Author's Note:**

> i regret this so much


End file.
